


A New Path

by Blind_Royal_Guardian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Post FFXV, Promnis - Freeform, Recovery, blind king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Royal_Guardian/pseuds/Blind_Royal_Guardian
Summary: Summery: Post FFXV,The world recovering from the damages of war and the darkness arises with a new king, one directly bonded with the crystal of their star. Having no real choice in the matters at hand the Blind King ascends his throne to protect the people of Eos from the dark deamon hordes that still roam the lands and to unite the people under the new sun. Though he is unsure of his new found duties and the tasks at hand, Royal Adviser Argentum sets forth to be the best he possibly can as he recovers from injuries sustained in the final battle with the darkness. As he attempts to keep his heart and head on the correct paths. Also recovering Amicitia Finds his new position within the kingdom to be far more difficult than he expected as larger responsibilities are laid on him as well as getting use to being the shield to his new king





	1. The Broken Guardsmen

A New Path

Chapter 1: The Broken Guardsmen

 

A disgusted look crossed a worn face, as his eyes caught his reflection in the mirror as he opened his faded wardrobe. A slender hand ran across a still healing scar on his chest, the sting persisted from the stitches holding him together. The Red scars over old, a gash over his nose, to the sick purplish, bluish, green bruises covering his body, all seemed to only stand out more on his pale skin. It had only been a little over a week since the Suns return from a ten year hiatus, but it wasn’t like everyone was hitting the beaches to tan just yet. And it wasn’t like he was very tan before the whole event, but he looked sickly white compared to what once was. The Shaggy haired blond grimaced pulling a dark colored yet elaborate silver detailed front tank top over his head, grabbing the wide leather bracelet out of habit closing the armoires he kept his things in with a deep sigh. Another day in the apocalypse in the light, heading for the door he snapped the bracelet over the barcode on his wrist. Straightening the strap of leather before he lifted the CrownsGuard coat off the hook on the back of the door throwing it on as he stepped out of his apartment. At least with the long sleeves and below his ass tail on the jacket it made sure most of the damage he suffered was hidden. The Slight limp he had wasn’t as easy to hide as the bruises, yet luckily it wasn’t a long walk to the train that would take him across town to the castle.

 

As he walked his cell phone buzzed in his breast pocket of his jacket, glad he had stuffed it in there before his morning shower he went digging for the device. Once out and firmly in hand he hit the green accept.

 

“Damn it Prompto Where are you?” Came the gruff voice of Gladio as he lifted the phone to his ear.

 

“Well good morning to you too, I’m headed to the Train Station as we speak.” Prompto said weaving through a few city folk. “What’s the rush anyway?”

 

“You are not going to believe the shit I have to say, So hop your ass on that train i’ll pick you up at the station.” The beeping told him the call had ended.

 

Prompto gave a look to his phone before flicking his eyebrows in a sort of shrug. What would he not believe exactly? Curiosity had him, he shoved his phone back in his pocket as he made the short yet painful trip up the stairs to the station. Yeah that knee was going to be something he was going to live the rest of his life with, he thought. Looking to the large analog clock, he nodded to himself before walking over and leaning on the elaborate base. Taking the weight of his bad leg he rested his head back, maybe he should have taken the pain killers he was given. But at least there was something to lean on for three minutes, and he hoped his knee doesn’t blow walking to the train.

 

Running his fingers through his hair his head turned hearing the blaring horn from the train that would take him across town. The screeching sound and rumbling of the train coming to a stop just angered his knee and stitches more. Pushing off the clock he headed toward the doors that parted as a flow of people exited the train. After all the passengers filed off he slipped in claiming one of the open window length seats. If anything he didn’t want to get caught standing the whole trip as the tracks may still have been in service but some areas still needed to be smoothed out. The dinging warning that the doors were closing meant there was going to be light passengers for this trip. Music to his ears as he wouldn’t have to worry about a full train and people bumping into him.

 

His peaceful trip come to an end when he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in six years.

 

“Hey, You’re that Argentum Guy, Prompto right?”

 

Oh for the love of Six strike him down now. Prompto turned his head to the man in question that dropped down in the seat next to him.

 

“It’s your old buddy ol pal Dino, Dino Ghiranze yous guys did a couple jobs for me back in the day.” Same Grey hair same irritating face.

 

“Yeah I remember, I almost was eating by a giant bird because of you.” Prompto informed crossing his arms attempting to not start anything with the ‘reporter’

 

“Awe, but you weren't.” Dino made himself comfortable setting his arm along the back of the seats. “So’s you got any news to tell? Any juicy tales from the battlefield, how about yous guys fight at the castle bringing back our glorious sun?”

 

“I have No Comment.” Prompto wasn't going to take responsibility for what he might do if the guy leaned any closer to him. He wasn’t sure if it was the whole blackmail to get jewels for the guy, or his twisted stories he had been so lucky to read over the years, but he just didn’t like this guy.

 

“Awe come on a reporter has to report something, How about any word on the News from the castle?”

 

Sighing he shook his head, “Look I was just sort of let out of the hospital so i’m not exactly up to date on the current events.”

 

“Hospital? You look to be in one piece.” Dino leaned back in his seat crossing his legs. “Glad to see you in one piece though, So did the other two wict you make it?”

 

So word wasn’t traveling to far, He gave a simple nod as an answer. Yeah they had made it through ungodly battles with gods and old kings and like a million deamon horde. Yet here they were broken and beaten but still standing.

 

“Wells that’s good news, not much is getting past the council where yous guys fight is concerned. But It’s Obvious yous guys won the battle and there are lots of confirmed victories from the glaives making headlines. Course most want to hear how the team of four worked out.. Guess i should extend my condolences for the loss of your friend and our last king Noctis. May he Rest In Peace.”

 

Prompto sat forward and hung his head, like he needed to be reminded of that. It was hard enough to walk to the castle that day knowing that at least one of them wasn’t returning. But with Dino saying it only made it all sink in, his best friend, before he knew he was a friend wasn’t coming back this time.

 

“Awe Gee, i didn’t mean to upset yah.” Dino said having seen the CrownsGuards reaction.

 

“No, it’s fine. Thank you for the condolences.” Prompto said sitting back up feeling a little more dead inside.

 

“HEY EVERYONE THE COUNCIL IS GOING TO NAME A NEW KING!”

 

Prompto wasn’t quite sure how far back in the train car that news had come from but it had the irritating one out of his seat.

 

“Well now that’s a story, was good talking to yous tell the other two I said Hi would yah? Keep in touch, Kapish.”

 

“Oh... yeah, sure.” Prompto said as the grey haired reporter headed off to find the voice. He sighed with relief as he didn’t have to deal with Dino anymore, but then his brain took over. Who, what, and wow that was fast. The thoughts running through his head, Who could be King? Did Noct have some Secret brother? Or Was there some other royal family that was in line to take over after...no. Wait Maybe that was what Gladio was on about, with the information he would never believe? 

 

He felt the train slowing as they arrived at his stop, Crown City, Center Station to be exact. The central point almost every train stopped at this station from around the crown city. Since it was the closest stop to the Castle towers building, funny he had been there less than two weeks ago and had to walk there on foot after the Regalia was wrecked. Which he needed to ask about that car, if anything he didn’t want to see it sitting in a junkyard.

 

Once the train came to a complete stop Prompto pushed himself to his feet and walked his busted body out of the train car.

 

“Prompto!”

 

He turned to the sound of Gladios voice, not like a six six tower with coal black hair was hard to miss in full CrownsGuard attire with his arm in a sling.

 

‘Gladio, Hows the Arm?” Prompto ask heading over to him about as fast as his knee was going to let him.

 

“Probably feeling about as good as your knee is. Why are you not wearing the brace?”

 

“Because the brace can’t be worn with the boots, and i’ll settle for what keeps my kneecap in place at this point. So Where is the car before it blows out and you have to carry my ass?”

 

“HA! Yeah i’ll one arm dead carry you if that’s the case.” He joked, Gladio wasn’t much better off one arm broken in two places along with a few fractured ribs, and guessing covered in just as many bruises and scratches as Prompto. He turned and headed for the stairs down to the street, Gladio kept his steps short for his shorter legged friend.

 

“So where is Iggy?” Prompto asked using the railing more than he wanted as he made his way down the stairs.

 

“I don’t know, i haven’t heard from him in a couple days, but he’s probably doing what we should be and recovering. Course he might also be super busy with the council putting together the memorial, which is something i need to ask about today. Don’t let me forget that.”

 

“Ok, I’ll forget to tell you about remembering the thing you want to ask about.” Prompto said trying to lighten the mood and it was easier to say through his teeth.

 

Gladio shook his head looking over his shoulder slowing to a stop. “Thanks, and are you ok? I didn’t know a pale guy could go that pale and still be standing.”

 

“CAR, Just keep walking.” Prompto grunted walking past him only to have Gladio switch his walking pace to match.

 

“Sit in the front, it’s the blackish one there in the middle.” gladio half ass pointed with his busted arm.

 

“Sucks breaking your dominant arm doesn’t it?” Prompto stated seeing the gesture as he b-lined for the car in question. He had done that once as a kid falling from a tree trying to get the perfect photo over the wall, but it did get him out of a few writing class assignments which made it not all bad.

 

“No Doubt.”

\----------------


	2. A Missing Blade

Chapter Two: A Missing Blade

 

Arriving at the car Prompto pulled the door open seeing Iris behind the wheel he decided to make a joke. “Oh no woman driver, we’re...all doomed.” He said sitting down in the seat. What he didn’t expect was to be Flicked right between the eyes when he turned toward the driver seat. “OW, hey.” His hands went up in defence.

 

“Woman Driver, I will have you know I am an excellent driver.” Iris said landing back in her seat after her assault on Promptos’ face.

 

“I was joking.” Prompto informed rubbing the stinging spot between his eyes.

 

Gladio hoped in the backseat of the car with a gruff laugh. “You should be lucky it wasn’t in the ear, I lost feeling for a day from that once.”

 

“You deserved that Gladdy.” Iris smiled from her spot putting her seatbelt back on.

 

“I did not.”

 

“Did to.”

 

“Did Not.”

 

Prompto smiled leaning back in the seat stretching out his legs, just happy to be off them. “So what’s this news I wouldn’t believe?”

 

“Well, seems the high council is crowning a new king.” Gladio said resting back in his seat as Iris went to driving them back to the castle.

 

“Ok, I heard that Blurted on the train a few minutes ago.” Prompto said half leaning on the center console looking back at gladio.

 

“Word is it’s going to be one of you CrownsGuards.” Iris piped in keeping her eyes on the road. “But that isn’t supposed to leave the castle.”

 

“The council is afraid if the public knows that beforehand there could be issues.” Gladio stated looking around the seat at Prompto as he processed the information. “Mostly since they are not sure how the people of the empire are going to take being under a person who once served to basically stop them.”

 

“Either way anyone picked is going to cause waves with one side or the other.” Prompto stated the obvious.

 

“I don’t know, you would speak for both sides pretty well.”

 

“PIFT Ha, Me?” The blond let out a long humored weeze before laughing. “Yeah that’s a long shot, like no way in a frozen hell, Gladio.”

 

“Never know, No one has heard anything about who they might have picked, and there are quite a few guys on the force worthy of the title.” Gladio informed, even if most of the CrownsGuard unit had died over the last few months. “I would have said they had chosen Cor,” He trailed off a bit. “But we found him the other day. Sadly he had succumb to his injuries... I just hope he did get his chance to see the sunrise one last time.”

 

Prompto looked down so many had died for what seems like so little at the same time. Though it only seemed that way from the amount lost to achieve the world they had now. “I’m sure he did Gladio,” He looked back to the brute in the backseat. “I’m sure he did.”

 

Gladio forced a smile and gave a nod. “Well besides that… Added Sad news.” He straighten in his seat. “Everyone is kinda hanging on for what the council will say...Oh turn here sis, we can stop by Ignis’s place since he won’t answer his damn phone.”

 

“You got it.” She said in her chipper voice trying to lighten the heavy air in the car.

 

“Did you Text...wait never mind. Maybe he lost his phone or it died and he knocked it up under something?”

 

“I’d give that benefit of the doubt, but the guy can hear a fly from forty yards. There is no way he wouldn’t have pinpointed it when it hit the floor.”

 

“Good point.” Prompto faced forward watching the dirty looking buildings pass by. “You think he’s ok, right?”

 

“Far as i know, last time we spoke he was irritated with the councils treatment of the information on our battle. Mostly because they want to write it out like it was nothing. Basicly that we stood around and did absolutly squat as Noctis Died for us. And the kicker That Noct only died from an injury from the ring, not that we found him pinned thru the heart to the throne.”

 

“The Fuck!...uh”

 

“I’ve heard worse.” Iris said checking her mirrors and switching lanes remembering where Ignis lived.

 

“Still sorry...But why the hell would they do that? I spent a long time under a knife having a broken blade removed from right there,” He motioned to where the stitches were in his chest. “I demand that to be written down. I don’t want to be remembered as a coward or useless guard. Or most importantly, that Noct just rolled over and died, just like that.”

 

“Trust me, you are not the only one. Specs was livid over the phone, and you know he’s angry when he starts swearing. ‘People need to know the tremendous odds we all stood against as a team’. Was all he kept saying.” Gladio informed eyeing the buildings. “Course that was two days ago, i haven’t heard from him since. Thinking of it we might have to bail him out if he took his attitude with him to speak with the council.”

 

“Can We Not let him live that down if that’s the case?” Prompto said looking back with that crooked smile of his.

 

He watched the giant in the backseat look like he was thinking it over before holding his fist out to the blond in front. The two fist bumped a promise that they wouldn’t if that was the story.

 

“Aww yeah,” Prompto was slightly overjoyed through the years he had always worried about being unwanted. But the dark haired brut he was once afraid of was probably one of the closest friends he ever had. Though that also extended to his little sister, Cindy, Cid, Talcott, and Ignis among the living.

 

Iris pulled along the curb, putting the car in park she looked to the two. “Your Stop.” she said giving her classic smile.

 

Prompto looked out the window and straight up the skyscraper, and felt his knee remind him who ran this show. “You think the lifts still work here?”

 

“They were not, last i had heard. You stay here with Iris i don’t want to hear you bitching the whole way up.”

 

“You mean you don’t want to spend the next four days going up 20 stories?”

 

“Exactly.” Shoving the door open Gladio grunted as he exited the car. Closing the door he motioned to Prom with two fingers to his eyes before pointing at him as he turned and headed into the building.

 

Prompto just shook his head with a roll of his eyes before attempting to move his leg to a more comfortable spot. “You’re Brother is something else.”

 

“He can be, he can be a pain at the same time.” Iris shut the motor off and rested back in the seat. “So How have you been Prompto? I have been meaning to ask for a few days since we gave you the ride home.”

 

“As good as one gets I suppose, Stitches are driving me crazy. ” He confessed, as speaking of the devils made them hurt and itchy.

 

“You should keep them covered with a bandage so they don’t dry out to much, And so you can scratch them to your heart's content.” She informed looking up at the buildings around them through the windshield. “But I guess they don’t give you as much trouble as your leg.” She added noting he was still searching for a spot for it to rest comfortably.

 

“It wasn’t hurting when I woke up this morning, so I made the dumb choice to skip pills. I was doing fine till i hit the stairs at the station, But here I am... i just hate taking the pills though.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Uh, gees how to explain that i mean the first day it was fine some discomfort but I did get a few things done around the apartment, Ten years of dust what can i say. I think everyone in this City is dealing with that.” He saw Iris’s head nod all to knowing of the feeling. “Then yesterday I was in such a deep medication fog, it wasn’t even funny. Well actually it might have been hullarious from the outside looking in. All I remember was the conscious thought that somewhere in the span of time I was having a very long conversation with my television… I think... no i'm quite sure I was high on painkillers.” The confession had him chuckling.

 

“Oh my.” She giggled.

 

Gladio finally made it to the floor Ignis’s flat was on, winded from the damaged ribs he headed down the hall at a slightly slower pace. Uptight central as he called it was still, for the ten year abandonment in good shape. Organized though the once living plants in the hallways where now dead. Go figure the building had the best filtration system as it seemed liked someone had basically vacuum sealed it once they left. Obviously being the right hand had more privileges than being a shield, but even though it was pleasant on the eye Gladio never wanted to know what one had to do to stay in a building like this.

 

His heavy boots stopped at the gold lettered door that had been one of the hangout places of what seemed like forever ago. Though something wasn’t quite right, with one knock on the door it moved partly open. Totally un Ignis like to leave doors unlocked for one and two not secured in place, pushing the solid wood door open only made his suspicions worse.

 

Iris jumped a bit at Prompto suddenly grabbing his chest, for a moment she thought something was seriously wrong with him till he fished his phone from his pocket. She wanted to punch him in the shoulder but figured it wasnt a nice gesture given she would be hitting him near where his stitches where.

 

Hitting the accept button on his phone gladios face came over the screen. “What’s up G man?” Prompto asked not really sure how to make the facial expressions of the Shield on the phone.

 

“He’s Not Here.”

 

“Well he could be out doing stuff, he maybe blind but that doesn’t mean he wants to be trapped in his house all day.” Prompto informed, thinking Maybe Ignis was out acquiring his weight in Ebony coffee, he swore at certain points in the day the Strategist probably would Bleed It, if you cut him.

 

“No, i mean he is not here.”

 

Prompto watched as the phone turned around, instead of the hyper organized room there was blank walls and floors.

 

“There is nothing here, i checked all the rooms the place is deserted.”

 

“Maybe he moved? I mean the power still isn’t on in this section. The silents must have drove him crazy.” Prompto informed as Gladio turned the phone back to himself. “You know how he hated it.” He watched the brut on the screen raise a irritated lip.

 

“Something Don’t smell right Prompto.” Gladio said having two things come to mind. One either the blond gunmen was right and Ignis moved to somewhere more suitable for the time being and somehow completely out of character, not notified them of his new location...Or… Two as protocol all personal effects are collected and moved to a holding area for family and or friends to collect on the event of the Death of a guardsmen. Where Ignis’s Injures that bad? He remembered the conversations with the bladesmen. Broken ribs, a shattered wrist, and internal injuries but he had been reassured that he was alright, and had been cleared by the hospital and to not worry. 

 

“You know when facetiming i can see the wheels turning in your head, and your face looking like a ghost just floated by ISN’T actually helping right now.” Prompto informed not liking the expressions that were crossing the shields face as they were waiting on him to speak.

 

“I’m headed down, don’t call me back.”

 

The Screen went to the black call ended screen before his phone shifted to the the many different colored apps he had. Prompto kind of stared at his phone for a minute.

 

“Uh, what the hell just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I know, But they don’t know that…. Constructive Criticism is welcome as well as feedback so i can improve my writing skills. As always thank you for reading!


	3. Feeling The Burn

Chapter Three: Feeling the Burn

 

Gladio had hit the call button on his phone almost instantly once he had ended his call with Prompto. For the Love of the Six, with one ring the phone was answered, the answering machine time forgot seemed to still be in perfect working order as he listened and hit the corresponding extension numbers. He was already down a few flights before an actual person answered the phone.

 

“Yes, This is Gladiolus Amicitia i need a report on all Crownsguard that have passed within the last three days.” Silently he kept his fingers crossed as he was transferred once again. He knew his phone was being processed but since it was property of the Crown City and registered he knew he wouldn’t have to go through the long process of acquiring the clearance to the information he wanted. The ‘Information requested has been delivered to your device’ automated voice was cut into with his phones message notification tone. Gladio ended the call stopping on the next floor as he pulled up the report and did a quick swiping scan over the names. He almost had a heart attack at a ‘Ivan Scentai’ he had read over too fast in the small print. Forcing his heart out of his throat he shut his phone off returning it to his pocket.

 

Taking a deep breath he was relieved one of his suspicions wasn’t true. So the Strategist was still alive for now because gladio wanted to ring him for this moment. Regaining his composure he finished his journey down the stairs.

 

Prompto scrolled through the same list having done exactly what Gladio had, after Iris put the thought in his head that Iggy had maybe somehow died from his injuries. He hadn’t actually gotten to talk with Ignis since they all were packed into the van and taken to the Hospital for their injuries. He had been the longest in since his surgery involved a longer stay, and with everything still limited no visitors were allowed to keep the infection rate down. He sighed in relief not seeing ‘Ignis’ or ‘Scientia’ anywhere on the list. He tucked his phone away feeling somewhat better about things, leaning forward he rested his head in his hands. Iggy was still alive which was fantastic news amongst the confusion, but he really could have gone without the mild panic attack.

 

“Next time you try and kill me with my Anxiety...could you not.” Prompto said looking over at Iris before leaning back into the seat scrubbing his face with both of his hands.

 

“I’m sorry, it was just a thought with the way Gladdy was acting.” Iris apologized feeling rather bad about saying it and watching Prompto turn about as pale as he had been when he first sat down in the car.

 

It wasn’t long before Gladio sat himself back in the backseat of the car.

 

“So He’s alive because I phoned in for a report but now what? Why Would he just move and not say anything?” Prompto said looking back to Gladio wondering what information he could think of. “Wait… You don’t think?” Prompto trailed off before rubbing the hairs on his chin a habit he had picked up since he decided to let a beard grow.

 

“Think What? Don’t stop mid sentence like that.” Gladio informed sitting forward incase Prompto went into one of his half coherent formulations of his thoughts.

 

He counted the thoughts he had by talking with his hands as he laid out his idea. “That, He’s the One the council has chosen. One, He was basically Noctis Right hand, Two, A Royal Advisor he knows how all this Royalty BS works. Aaaaaaand Three, He did put that ring on and did not Die from it.”

 

Gladio sat back in the seat and looked out the window then back to Prompto. “That still doesn’t explain why we can’t get ahold of him.” He reluctantly said, as what the blond gunmen had said would make the most since.

 

“Well, No...But… It gives us a place to start looking for him.” Prompto informed.

 

“To the Castle then.” Gladio said as his Sister gave a nod throwing the car in gear and heading for the location.

 

It would be another fifteen minutes before their car pulled into the gates that surrounded the building. Prompto leaned forward eyeing the few people setting up scaffolds to repair the parts of the building that were burned and or missing large sections. Funny how the place looked so foreign to him now.

 

The last time he was here he remembered the sun cutting over the horizon, lighting up the stone work as the deamons backed away into the shadows. An overwhelming peace taking over him as he basically clung onto Ignis to stay standing with his thrown out knee and moderate bleeding from the busted blade in his chest. Gladio was on his knees with his shield weighing down his arm as the other was in bad shape. Ignis was standing somehow, bloody and broken. If the Sun had waited a few more minutes he was sure they all would have been dead.

 

Iris pulled the car up to the curb leaving the motor running. “Well when you need a ride back call me ok, Gladdy?”

 

“We will most definitely call you sis.” He said before stepping out of the car.

 

“Thanks for the Ride Iris.” Prompto pushing open his door after she gave him a nod and a smile. Awkwardly he condinated his legs out of the car and stood as a fire shot down his heel. Hanging onto the vehicle for a second to let the pain pass he damned himself for thinking it was a good idea to go without the brace. Oh this day is going to just get better, he thought shutting the door and looking at Hell.

 

Quite literally hell sprawled out in a hundred and eighty degrees of pure torture and three flights of them. Yeah he should have taken the pills and wore the brace, mentally reprimanding himself again he tried to psych himself up. He could do this, even if he wasn’t going to be worth anything once at the top.

 

“We’ll take it slow, just don’t pull my broken arm and i’ll assist you.” Gladio informed.

 

“Thanks for the offer, but i have to do this myself at least a little bit.” Prompto informed headed for the first steps.

 

“If you say so.” Gladio followed along side. “I’ll never understand why you always push yourself beyond a limit.”

 

“Just how I roll.” Diverting his path to the railings that headed up the stone steps he questioned his life choices. He could easily just let gladio go alone to see if Ignis was in the building at all first.

 

Gladio kept himself one step behind his shorter friend letting him tear himself up as they made it one step after agonising step. He could only image the pain the gunmen was going through, he had thrown a knee out once but nowhere close to this level and he felt like he was dying just trying to sleep let alone walk up flights of stairs.

 

Eventually after a great many painful steps, they made it to the top winded and with tears of pain threatening to fall. Prompto would have been rather proud of himself in making it this far, if he could process much past ‘Breath and don’t pass out’. It was like Ifrit had taken up residence in between the bones in his knee.

 

“If you pass out fall forward.” Gladio informed keeping his hand hovering just behind Prompto's’ back incase he should fall it wouldn’t be backwards down the stairs.

 

“I-i’m ok just...give me a minute.” Prompto tiredly motioned with his hand.

 

“Only you can say that looking like death warmed over. Are you going to be able to walk once you let go of that railing?” Gladio questioned it the way he favored the injury, but he also hadn’t ever seen the blond quit at anything.

 

“I can’t think that far ahead at this moment, there is a nuclear explosion going on in my Kneeeeee.” He half growled the last part attempting to ride the muscle spasm that set in.

 

“You think it hurts now, tomorrow is going to be hell for you.” Gladio informed as a moving body caught his attention bring his head around.

 

“Hey, I didn’t think I would see you two up here. Shouldn’t you be home recovering? I heard about your injuries.” A rather familiar face said. “Here let me help.”

 

“Telcott? Wha… Why are you here?” Prompto said having his arm lifted and put over the younger mans shoulders. 

 

“Well Cid and Cindy sent me to see if you, Gladio, and Ignis where all alright since news isn’t moving fast enough out around hammerhead.” He informed adjusting his weight to help aid the busted crownsguard. “And since I already spoke with Ignis i was just about to catch the train to your homes.”

 

“You Spoke with Ignis?” Prompto blurted rather happy to hear the words and to see the kid he had basically watched grow up.

 

“Well yeah, he had a couple other guards with him but he did seem to be in a mood though, i’m not sure what that’s about.”

 

“Other Guards?” Gladio questioned, raising a brow as he followed the two that headed for the front doors.

 

“Yep, they seemed like they where new, really standoffish kinda trying to prove themselves i guess you would say. I kinda suppose you three are like celebrities now, helping save us an all?”

 

“Celebrities? That’s a good one.” Gladio opened the the doors once they made it to them, motioning for talcott to help Prompto to the benches just inside.

 

“Well that isn’t right, still i feel you guys are like living heros and i’ve known you for, forever.” Lining up with the bench talcott made sure Prompto was seated before letting go of him. “Your knee seems pretty bad i’m amazed you made it up the stairs without at least a brace or something.”

 

Prompto was just glad to be seated and grateful for the help, since the fire hadn’t left and the steps to the bench shot lighting through his foot.

 

“He’s stubborn what can we say.” Gladio said setting a hand on the kids shoulder. “Thank you for the help.”

 

“Yeah, i don’t think i would have made it here without it.” Prompto added adjusting his leg.

 

‘Awe, Anytime i’m just glad I showed up when i did. Though it probably would have been better if it was sooner.” Talcott scratched the back of his neck before fixing the cap on his head. “So besides trying to outdo yourselves how are you healing up?”

 

Gladio lifted his busted arm, before letting it settle back next to his body. “It gets better with everyday, ribs only give me trouble if i start coughing. So recovering one day at a time.” He informed having a quick scan of the front halls of the building before looking back to Talcott and Prompto.

 

“Stitches are to come out in a week, or so they say. I don’t recommend catching a spear right here it’s not the most pleasant. Because they break and then you have this thing sticking out of you just asking to be hit.” He said running his hand over the spot over his jacket. “And well i think you know the knee condition. So Living the painful life because i think i’m indestructible.” Prompto joked as his knee was quieting down since his weight was off of it. 

 

“Wow, must have been one hell of a fight, either way i’m glad to see you made it even if you have a few months before your back to yourselves.”

 

“It was one hell of a fight, not one i’ll forget in this lifetime.” Gladio informed having a seat on the bench seeing as they were going to be awhile.

 

Talcott joined them on the bench and caught up with the two, gaining more details of the fight and Noctis sacrifice. He then told them how things were going since the garage had opened back up in Hammerhead along with how he and a few others where keeping it safe when the sun set each night. He then spilled a question he hadn’t found strength to ask when he had spoke with Ignis earlier.

 

“So uh, you guys wouldn't think there would be an opening maybe in the CrownsGuard or something along the lines that I could Join? I Mean there are a lot of demons out there and they are just going to keep showing up. But i would kinda like to work with a team that could maybe teach me a few things along the way. Since Most of the Hunters left don’t really have time to say or show much of anything with everyone spreading out again.”

 

“Hmm.” Gladio looked like he was thinking, being captain he could per say give a good word to get him in the training program. But then again did talcott actually have what it took to be a CrownsGuard? One willing to sacrifice all if need be to protect the person or persons they are put in charge of. “Let me see what i can do, i may not be able to guarantee you a spot in the program but i can work out a way for you to train either way.”

 

“That’s good enough with me.” Talcott said with a smile. 

 

“Hey if i made it you can too, just be prepared to be thrown in the dirt a lot the first day.” Prompto gave a small smile, Before hearing music to his ears.

 

“I Hear Two voices that should be at home recovering, Not up here chit chatting.” It was smooth it was brilliant it was…

 

“Ignis!”


	4. 'help me, Mama Ignis"

That came out louder than he intended it to, but no matter... here was the man he had worried was dead only a few minutes ago, standing before him. Scared face, with a few new scratches, tinted shades to avoid some stares, and full uniform. And other then his wrist in a cast he looked no worse for ware. Of course there were two faces he didn’t recognize with him, CrownsGuard uniforms but these guys had to work for the council. No one could look that stuck up and not be apart of the council in someway.

 

“To the gods you’re alive!” Prompto spoke up from his seat.

 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Ignis asked resting both his hands on his cane. He didn’t need it technically, Not any more that was. He had mastered hearing where people were and listening to his surroundings to make a somewhat visual map in his head. But here, apparently that wasn’t happening thanks to dumb and dumber who were following him around. And their inabilities to keep talking or make the slightest nose so he wouldn’t lose them in the echoes of the marble halls.

 

“You know we went to your place after you wouldn’t answer calls. What’s the Deal moving without telling us?” Gladio asked moving to his feet.

 

“Moving? I didn’t…” Ignis let out a sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose under his shades. A habit he only did when he was irritated beyond words, or attempting to come up with the words to express his annoyance. “How much is missing?”

 

Prompto had a look of confusion cross his face at the question, wait wouldn’t he know? “Your whole flat was cleared out, That’s why we assumed something Bad happened.”

 

“Yeah, it’s as clean as if you never lived there.” Gladio said with a nod looking from Ignis to Prompto and back.

 

Talcott gave a confused yet questioning look, looking between them all; why would Ignis’s things go missing without him knowing?

 

Ignis turned his head to the nearest parasite guard that was following him since he exited his castle quarters in the early hours of the morning. “Answer this question, or are you not at liberty to say this as well?”

 

“I’m sorry sir.” One of the guards spoke up unmoving from an at ease stance.

 

Prompto eyed the two guards, their stances said they were on escort duty. He knew this because only once was he ever assigned the rather monotonous task. Possibly they were assigned because of Iggys lack of sight? There were quite a few people that came and went from this building, and he could just imagine how disorientation it would be with the echoes of the stone floors and walls.

 

Prompto couldn’t stop the noise that came out of him when he went to stand up. Sweet Chocobos his leg exploded! He flopped back down on the bench like he’d been shot attempting to breath his stomach back into his body from the sudden wave of nauseousness. He was quite sure if Talcott hadn’t reached out behind him he would have flipped off the back of the bench, just from the recoil of the sudden earth shattering nerve pain that ripped through his leg.

 

“What Ever was that?” Ignis asked having never heard a sound quite to that level before but he was most certain it was prompto’s voice. “Prompto was that you?”

 

“Yes it was, blondie thought it was a good idea to climb the stairs with his busted knee without his brace.” Gladio informed seeing as Prompto lacked an ability to speak at the moment.

 

Ignis shook his head turning to the two guards. “Be useful and go fetch ice packs and a few stress bandages from the medical office.” The guards went to protest leaving their keep but they were met with a challenging voice.” That is not a request it’s an Order.”

 

“Sir, we’re…” The one speaking stumbled on his words as he was interrupted.

 

“I Don’t Bloody Fucking Care, Now Go!”

 

Gladio watched the two guards exchange looks before going to do what was asked of them.

 

Ignis’s cane vanished as he rubbed his face in pure agitation, he was on his last wits with the two tagalongs. He had suffered from their added stress the last two days nonstop. Ignis turned back to Prompto before kneeling down before him. “We need to remove this boot, so i can find out how much damage you have unnecessarily done to yourself. And Talcott i sense you are still here.”

 

“Yeah I ran into these two outside.” The Boy answered.

 

Prompto was half sitting sideways making him pretty much eye level with Ignis as he spoke. “He’s the reason... I made it this far.” He confessed breathing through his teeth.

 

“That was kind of a one man job you sent the two guards on.” Gladio informed moving to aid Talcott in making sure Prompto didn’t fall off the bench as Ignis’s fingers carefully worked all of the belts free on the crownsguard issued boot on prompto’s foot.

 

“Be Riddance of them both, they have been under my feet for two days now. If i walk into one of them again I will not be held liable for my actions.” Though agitation was clear on his voice his hands told a different story staying level and gentle to not cause more pain. “Now I ask why you would even attempted the act of walking up stairs with your knee in this condition? You’ll be Lucky it ever mends properly now.” 

 

Mesmerized by Ignis’s skills at knowing exactly where everything was without seeing it and also how he worked with a cast wrist with such precision, Prompto almost missed the question directed at him. “Oh, uh well… we were headed here to find you since it’s unlike you to not answer your phone or messages. And after we stopped at your place and found it… empty, we kind of headed here. ”

 

“My Apologies, yet you have told me that already.” Ignis informed working the laces out so that he could simply peel the boot away from Prompto’s knee. “What would possess you to climb three flights of stairs in your condition when you could have simply let Gladio relay the information?”

 

‘Because i had to see you in person since the last time i saw you we both kind of looked like horror movie rejects on death's door. And i thought you might have died because of Iris saying something in the car and here i thought I wouldn’t be seeing you or talking to you ever again.’ He thought in his head trying to find words to answer and not make anything weird or awkward...yeah mostly not awkward. “Second Hand information is nice and all, but I kind of needed to you know...See you in person. The Stairs thing wasn’t exactly thought through though.” Prompto rubbed the back of his neck one of the many nerves habits he had. “OK, I did know it would be hell but...Yeah. I didn’t think it would be this bad, I’m sorry.”

 

Ignis shook his head with a sigh, “Whatever shall I do with you Argentum.” Satisfied he had taken the laces down far enough he motioned where Talcott’s voice had come from. “Talcott if you wouldn’t mind assisting me for a moment, I need your eyes and set of working hands for this part.”

 

“Wait, hold on a moment.” Prompto’s mild panic was stopped by Galdio’s large hand on his chest, pulling him against his legs.

 

“Just try and relax Prompto,” Ignis said calmly before explaining to talcott what he wanted him to do.

 

His voice may have been soothing to the ears but with his intentions to help left Prompto off balance. Not that he didn’t trust Ignis but he also didn’t want to feel the level of pain again. He was quite certain he’d pass out this time, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. His thoughts stopped abruptly when he felt Ignis’s hand on his thigh for a moment. All he caught as his eyes and mind focused back on the two before him was ignis’s hand moving away and talcott nodding. Wait?... wait.. Was all his brain thought as ignis moved aside so Talcott could keep his instructed job as painless as possible.

 

“I uh,” His voice stopped as his eyes traveled to his other leg and to Ignis’s hand on his opposite thigh.

 

“Focus here,” Ignis informed giving a squeeze to cause the gunman to switch thought patterns in his mind. Ignis knew Prompto was easy to distract it was just keeping his focus away as Talcott rolled his pants leg off his injured knee.

 

He felt like a deer in the headlights, he wanted to do as told but his head was screaming two things at once. One was movement near his bad knee the second was Ignis Scientias’ hand, was mere inches from his junk. He caught something mumbled through his fog of focusing on what he was to told... All thoughts were cut short as Ignis leaned toward him before an angry bolt of fire shot through his bad leg again. He at least had a conscious thought not to wrap his arms around Iggy, remembering his injuries as Glaido moved his hand from between them. Prompto caught the front of Ignis’s jacket before he buried his face into the Strategist shoulder as the pain rendered him mute.

 

“Breath Prompto.” Ignis informed letting go of the poor man's leg, since he had a death grip on the front of his jacket and had only taken one hissed breath in.

 

Oh yeah he probably needed to do that, he took a ragged breath but didn’t lift his head from where it was. He needed a moment, like a million of them. They Might as well summoned one of his guns and just straight up shot him right in the knee cap.

 

“I’m so sorry Prompto, but your knee is swelled.” Talcott informed feeling horrible for causing one of his idols so much pain.

 

Ignis reached over, since it didn't seem like Prompto was going to let go of him anytime soon. Letting his long fingers trace over the agitated joint he frowned at the condition it was in. Swelled as Talcott had stated and blazing hot from the damage being done to it. “You are most likely going to put yourself on a list for surgery if you keep this up.”

 

Prompto’s only thought was Ignis’s hand was cold, and for probing around his knee it hadn’t caused it to hurt any worse than it was. Which he was more than thankful for since he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

 

“Once we wrap your injury, I’ll have you carried to my quarters so you can rest with your leg elevated.” Ignis wasn’t going to let Prompto do anymore damage to himself, even if that meant being called ‘mama Ignis‘ again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me as i haven't actually played this game since i lack a new enough console, so not all characters or places will be 100% cannon but i will attempt to do my best. Constructive Criticism is welcome as well as feedback so i can improve my writing skills.
> 
> This is also a open contorting head cannon for the concept idea that is in a constant state of change so hold onto your butts, because i don't even know where this is going at this point. It's Promnis with a Demi God Ignis that is my only complete thought.
> 
> Anyway Thanks for reading!


End file.
